Of Light and Darkness
by AnimeLover200013
Summary: Allen begins to go through the change into a Noah, and is scared of being rejected by his friends. Leverrier is breathing down his back and he has no idea what to do with these new changes. Who will help him and who will betray him? No pairings (unless requested early on). Rated T just to be safe. READ INSIDE A/N! VERY IMPORTANT FOR STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters! Also, I have not finished the anime or manga series, so I have no knowledge of some of the characters I use such as Leverrier...Yeah I suck, but oh well. So If you can handle my lack of knowledge, continue on, if you can't, well you know how to close the page. If you'd like to fill me in on some things to help, it would be greatly appreciated! Leave a comment with your opinion on the story, and if you don't like it, please tell me why. If it's because of my lack of D. Gray-man knowledge, I understand. Enjoy the story!**

The only thing he could register at the moment was the pain. The horrible, searing pain. He gasped and fell to his knees. His friends all turned and someone began to scream for help. Their voices sounded so far away. He managed to crack open one silvery-blue eye and was brought face to face with a worried Lenalee. Her purplish eyes were filled with worry and fear. Whether it was fear for him or of him, Allen did not know.

"Allen, what's going on?" she asked, her voice shaking. He opened his mouth to reply, but a cry of pain wrenched it's way from his throat. He could vaguely see Kanda on the edge of his vision, his normally passive face creased with worry. His knees could no longer support him, giving way and he collapsed to the cold, hard tile. He could feel the vibrations of footsteps, but he didn't raise his head to see who was causing the disturbance. Rough hands gripped his slim arms and forced him to his feet. Allen let out another cry, tears streaming down his porcelain face. The arms began to drag him away, leaving him to stumble along.

"Allen!" he could hear Lenalee shout behind him. The movement of walking started to become too much for the young teen and his vision began to darken. The last thing he heard were the startled cries of whoever had been pulling him along.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen groaned as the pain came back full force. His head, especially his head, ached and throbbed. He forced his crusty eyes open to survey his surroundings. The snowy haired teen glanced around and wasn't surprised to find himself within a cell. He tried to sit up, but a wave of vertigo told him to do otherwise.

"So, you're finally awake, Walker," a voice called, devoted of all emotions. Leverrier. Allen responded with a pained groan.

"Looks like you're going Noah, Walker," Leverrier noted in a nonchalant voice. Allen stiffened. Going Noah. Noah, the Millenium Earl's faithful servants. Killing machines that had just enough emotions to remain human. Dark matter users. Innocence haters. Allen unconsciously gripped his left arm. His Innocence. The ancient material that was the only weapon against the Earl. Allen's only protection. Quick as a flash Leverrier pulled out a gun and aimed right in between Allen's pained eyes.

"Sadly, I'm not allowed to kill you yet, but I will not hesitate to have an "accident" happen if you try something, Walker," Leverrier hissed, pure venom coloring his brown eyes. Allen felt fear well up in his chest, but pushed it away with great effort. He tried to think of things that he could do to stop the 14th. To stop Neah. "It's futile, Walker. That Noah is going to take over and I'm going to kill you, finally relieving the Order from your dangerous presence," Leverrier stated. Allen did his best to glare at him.

"It's...not...gonna happen….Leverrier," Allen ground out, determination sparkling in his eyes. Leverrier snorted, putting his gun back in its holster.

"We'll see about that," and with that, Leverrier turned on his heel and strode away. With Leverrier finally gone, Allen allowed himself to clutch his forehead. Leverrier was right. He could already feel the cross like stigmata etching into his forehead. Allen leaned against the wall with a sigh. Slowly, the pain began to force him into a dark unconsciousness.

* * *

Allen awoke in his mind. He was in a box like room, the floor, ceiling, and walls all a glistening, pure white. In the middle of the room, a grand piano stood, its white curves reflecting the room's natural light. Allen approached the piano cautiously, knowing that his inner Noah, Neah, would be lurking somewhere. Allen sat on the piano's stool and ran a gloved hand over the keys. His exorcist uniform was still in pristine condition, the black fabric free of any rips and tears for once.

"Allen," a wispy voice murmured. Allen swung around to find the source of the voice. A bright glow resinated from the corner of the room, slowly forming a vague human shape. Allen stood, ready to bolt for the nonexistent door. The light began to take a more detailed shape, a man by the looks of it. He had a pale, angular face, his eyes covered by a masquerade mask. The mask was silver, one side with black stripes falling from the eye hole. He had white, unruly hair and a small figure. His body was completely covered by a white coat that puffed up at the collar.

"Crown Clown," Allen whispered the name of his Innocence. The man, Crown Clown smiled,

"You recognize me?" Allen stepped forward and whispered,

"You're still here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Crown Clown questioned. Allen looked to the ground guiltily.

"Because you have every reason to hate me," Allen mumbled. Crown Clown raised one slender eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I wasn't strong enough to keep Tyki from destroying you and I'm letting Neah take over," Allen clarified. Crown Clown sighed and placed a hand on Allen's shoulder. Tyki Mikk, the third Noah, had tried to destroy Allen's Innocence, but Crown Clown had managed to find his way back to Allen and reattach himself to Allen's arm.

"None of that is your fault, Allen. You were still young and inexperienced while facing Tyki Mikk. Also, it's _not _your fault Neah chose you as his host," Crown Clown comforted. Allen nodded, accepting Crown Clown's words.

"Where's Neah?" Allen finally asked the question that had been nagging him for some time.

"He can not harm you here. This is where I stay in your mind," Crown Clown responded.

"The piano?" Allen asked, thinking that the piano had been for the Musician of Noah.

"For you, if you ever came."

"I see," Allen said.

"Allen!" a voice called.

"It would appear your friends are calling to you. Don't worry about Neah, Allen. All will be well, my dear accommodator," Crown Clown said as he lightly shoved Allen to an appearing door. Allen nodded, placing his trust in the one person who had been with him since before his birth.

**A/N: Alright, the end to the second chapter! Woot! So, if you could please tell me a little about Leverrier in the reviews or PM me. Please feel free to comment on you opinion of the story. This story is of course a ongoing project. If you like my writing and are a fan of Naruto, check out my story The Fox's Disciple! BYE :)!**


	3. Short AN

**Alight guys, just a quick note for you! I will be taking a long "break" from this story because I am going to try watch the rest of D. Gray-man so that this story is better and I don't have to bother you guys with questions. A special thanks to Shirubagure for assisting me with ideas and the personality of the character! I'll hopefully see you guys soon! BYE :D**


End file.
